Online messaging platforms provide an environment for sharing and discussing content. Accounts may discuss content posted by other accounts through social media content items (SMCIs). The content in a SMCI is static in that it does not change after the SMCI is authored. Although this property is suitable for many applications, static content may not accurately describe live events that are unfolding in real time. Static content in a SMCI may reflect out of date information, so the relevance of a SMCI diminishes over time. Additionally, SMCIs as a whole present a scattered picture of an event. A social media user seeking a wider perspective on an event can search for SMCIs about an event, but a search typically returns only a portion of SMCIs referring to an event.